Modern day electronic devices may include credit card functionality. For payment, such devices may transmit card information to an external device (e.g., a point of sales or “POS” terminal) through contactless communication (e.g., near field communication or “NFC”).
Thus, electronic devices may include a plurality of electronic cards, and facilitate operations adding, deleting or selecting one of the electronic cards. Particularly, the electronic device may include an application process or “AP” module and a secure element or “SE” module. The AP module may include applications of card companies, and the SE module may include or store information electronic cards. Together, the AP module and the SE module may perform a payment processing function via communication with external payment devices.
Typically, the AP module is required to retrieve the newest information from the SE module so as to identify a payment priority of applet and a status of applet. However, since the SE module has a relatively slow processing speed in comparison with the AP module, the overall processing performance for applications is often degraded. This may cause difficulty in properly returning the results of processing to a user at a suitable time.